Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of clothing, such as a jacket a sweatshirt, or other garment, that is convertible into a pillow.
Description of the Related Art
It is often convenient to be able to have a pillow available, such as when one is traveling, in order to rest one's head. Such example can be while one is traveling in a plane, train, or automobile and one wishes to rest or take a nap. However, it is often not convenient for person to lug a pillow around with them. There exists a need for a garment that a user can wear in the course of normal everyday activities such that the garment is convertible into a pillow for such use when desired.